


Fire Alarm

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker just can't let his neighbour stand out there in the cold in nothing but a pair of Aquaman boxers whilst they wait for the firefighters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): tuckington 3am and the fire alarm in our apartment complex just went off let me lend you my jacket while we wait on the sidewalk AU :3

* * *

Tucker was so used to 3am sudden wake-up calls, thanks to being a single dad, that when the fire alarm for the apartment block went off one early morning, he was ready.

The alarm was probably faulty anyway. The landlord was a penny-pinching snob of a guy who only fixed things when they absolutely had to be done, and even then it would take months of the tenants bitching and moaning at him to get a move on. Nonetheless, Tucker quickly tugged on a pair of pyjama pants, picked up a fluffy dressing gown with Superman logos all over it and hastily headed into his son’s room. He did not want to be going outside without it. Although spring had started, the nights were still a little chilly.

Scooping the toddler and his favourite blankie up into his arms, he made his way down the stairs with the other tenants, constantly cooing to Junior to try and keep him calm. As he exited the building, he noted that most people were sleepily rubbing their eyes, blearily looking around trying to figure out what was happening. A few of the neighbouring apartments had lights on, the loud bells waking up not only those who lived in the building, people in nearby buildings as well. Tucker noted one poor guy, standing a little away from the crowd but still in the designated assembly point, wearing nothing but boxer shorts.

Tucker could remember seeing him around the place a few times, mostly heading out of the apartment in the afternoon presumably going in to work. Tucker didn’t know the guy’s name, but he was probably freezing his balls off so Tucker adjusted his hold on Junior and made his way over.

“I’d recommend putting pants on next time,” Tucker said conversationally.

“But the fire alarm went off.”

“Would have taken two seconds to put pants on. Or to grab a jacket or something.”

“But what if there was a fire?”

“Pick up a pair and bring them with you then. You can put them on outside and then won’t be freezing your dick off.”

He didn’t have anything to say to that.

“The fire alarms go off here all the time,” Tucker continued, “The babe on the third floor likes hot showers and the steam sets them off.”

“That would explain the woman in a towel and fluffy pink slippers apologizing profusely to every one. Why is she showering at three in the morning anyway?”

“She's a nurse and works the weirdest hours. It’s not her fault that the smoke alarms are in really dumb places. I can’t burn toast in my apartment because that’ll set them off too. I’m up on floor five. Name’s Tucker.”

The guy shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands. “Washington. I think I’m just down the hall from you.”

“You want my robe? It’ll clash with…” Tucker trailed off, peering at the Washington’s boxers. “Dude, are you wearing Aquaman boxers?”

“Aquaman is the greatest superhero ever. Of all time.”

“Dude, take the Superman robe. Please. You’re embarrassing yourself,” Tucker made sure he smiled, to show that he wasn’t being too serious.  
  
“He’s way better than Superman…" Wash said, seriously considering not taking Tucker up on his offer. 

"No way,” Tucker said, awkwardly shrugging out of his dressing gown whilst trying not to jostle Junior too much. "Though he is better than Batman. At least Aquaman has powers. Batman is just a rich dude running around in costume.”

Washington gave him a look as he took the robe.

“Please don’t tell me—”

“No,” Wash said, quickly putting the warm robe on, securing the tie around his waist. “I agree with you on that one. Most of my friends don’t, so I was surprised to come across someone with a similar view.”

The sound of wailing sirens drawing closer interrupted their conversation. The woman from the third floor in the towel made her way over to the firefighters, explaining that it had been her hot shower that had set the alarm off. The sirens had woken up Junior, so Tucker had taken him aside, gently rocking him from side to side, trying to lull him back to sleep.

Wash had started talking to one of the neighbours, a charming young newlywed couple, when they noticed that the tenants were being allowed back inside. The pair bid him a good night and he glanced around looking for Tucker. Finding no sign of the young man, Wash shrugged to himself and went back inside. He would have to return the robe some time during the week.

And perhaps educate Tucker on the reasons why Aquaman was the greatest superhero ever. Of all time.  


End file.
